lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Kamilah Napata
Kamilah Napata is a Nubian lady of whom was turned into a Vampire by Angelica Neferata in order to corrupt the court of Nubia in southern Lahmia, and since then she has become the Head of the Blood Court of Nubia Bloodline. Kamilah Napata was born in the large Nubian city of Norba where she would be born into the large and powerful aristocratic House Napata, and throughout her youth she was known for her skill with the blade but what made her most happy and her family most proud was the influence she gained over the court of Nubia at a young age. Kamilah Napata would be noticed by Queen Neferata following her rise to the form of Vampire Queen and it would be Kamilah that was turned into a Vampire and made the leader of one of the bloodlines specifically in charge of controlling southern Lahmia in the form of Nubia. Kamilah Napata would remain in southern Lahmia following the collapse of the Lahmian Vampire regime and was able to carve out her own powerbase in Nubinia, where she kept in touch with her queen during the Lahmia Vampire movement throughout Europe. Kamilah Napata would abandon Nubinia following the rise of her queen in Weerhousen and made her way into Europe in order to answer the call of her queen. Kamilah Napata would return to her seat at New Norba and upon her arrival and her request for the raising of the forces of the Dutchy of Norba she would be betrayed by her court which she discovered quickly had been overrun by forces who revealed themselves to be of the Kingdom of Gilneas and she would be locked up in a cell and sent eastward to Ravensburg alongside the army and population of the Dutchy of Norba. History Early History Kamilah Napata was born in the large Nubian city of Norba where she would be born into the large and powerful aristocratic House Napata, and throughout her youth she was known for her skill with the blade but what made her most happy and her family most proud was the influence she gained over the court of Nubia at a young age. Leader of the South Kamilah Napata would be noticed by Queen Neferata following her rise to the form of Vampire Queen and it would be Kamilah that was turned into a Vampire and made the leader of one of the bloodlines specifically in charge of controlling southern Lahmia in the form of Nubia. Nubinia Kamilah Napata would remain in southern Lahmia following the collapse of the Lahmian Vampire regime and was able to carve out her own powerbase un Nubinia, where she kept in touch with her queen during the Lahmia Vampire movement throughout Europe. Answering the Call Kamilah Napata would abandon Nubinia following the rise of her queen in Weerhousen and made her way into Europe in order to answer the call of her queen. Family Members QUEEN NEFERATA.jpg|Angelica Neferata - Mother|link=Angelica Neferata Anai Heretee Cover Amazing.jpg|Anai Heretee - Daughter|link=Anai Heretee Relationships Category:Vampire Category:People Category:Nubian Category:Human Category:Dead Category:Blood Court of Nubia Bloodline